


Libraries are Good for Romance

by SpaceySirius



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceySirius/pseuds/SpaceySirius
Summary: Yusuke works at a library and leaves a note in the book Akira checks out.





	Libraries are Good for Romance

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Static requested some JokerFox and this happened. Here you go, sweetie.

Yusuke leaned against the checkout counter of the small library near his dorm and sighed. The work here was boring, tedious, and had long hours, but it helped pay for his art supplies so he supposed he could handle all the downsides.  
RING. Hearing the bell hanging over the front door ring, Yusuke lifted his head and smiled softly upon seeing who had entered. The young man was short and slim, with fluffy black hair and glasses covering his light gray eyes. He always had what appeared to be a school bag with him that had a cat hidden inside. Perhaps there were perks to this library job after all.  
“Sir? Can I help you?” The boy turned around and startled visibly seeing Yusuke leaning against the counter and smiling at him. Slowly, the young man shook his head and quickly fled to look at the books on the shelves.  
*-*-*  
“Akira, why did you run away?” Akira looked down at the cat in his bag and frowned at him. Morgana was always forcing him to go to the library, and this was the one closest to the cafe. However, whenever Akira came here, he was working. The boy behind the counter was so beautiful, Akira became so flustered he lost the ability to speak. The other boy was tall and slim, graceful in all his movements and his dark gray eyes were always so calm; Akira felt like he could sink into them and never come up for air.  
“I just really wanted to find a book so we can leave. You keep forcing me to go to the library, but I have other things that I have to get done at some point. So let’s hurry up.” Morgana looked up at him, eyes narrowed skeptically but nodded in agreement. Akira briefly skimmed the shelves before picking one Yusuke had recommended to him the week before and bringing it to the counter.  
Yusuke picked up the book and smiled. He had liked this particular book a lot and thought that the young man would enjoy it as well. After he scanned the barcode, he grabbed the receipt, along with the slip of paper waiting beside the scanner and slipped both inside the front cover of the book.  
“Have a nice day.” Akira smiled softly at Yusuke and left the library, heading home to the cafe so he could call his best friend and they could cry about how gay they are together.  
*-*-*  
“So, Akira, what I’m hearing is that you are too weak to pretty people to ask out this boy you have a crush on.” Akira pouted and glared at his phone.  
“Ryuji, you can’t talk. It took Ann and Shiho simultaneously kissing your cheeks for you to work up the courage to ask out Shiho. You couldn’t even ask out Ann. You thought she was too pretty.” Akira laughed as he listened to his friend choke and sputter on the other side of the call. That whole event had been very amusing to witness, as Ryuji was very weak to pretty people and both his girlfriends were very pretty.  
“Listen. Just because it’s true doesn’t mean you should say it. Don’t forget, I can call you out on just as much shit as you can call me out on. Also, what book did you pick this time?” Akira sighed and got up from the couch, walking over to the bag he had dropped beside his bed as soon as he had gotten home from the library. Pulling out the book, he froze when two slips of paper fell out of the book. Picking them up, he discarded the first one as it was just the receipt. The second one, however, was a note. A note that seemed to be addressed to him.  
“Akira? Where’d you go? Akiiiira. Answer me.” Akira picked up his phone and sat down heavily on his bed with the note clutched tightly in his hand.  
“Ryuji shut up. I’m having a crisis here.” He heard the other boy gasp quietly and smiled wanly. Ryuji was always so dramatic and such a slut for gossip.  
“What happened. Tell me everything. Should I come over? No that would take too much time. Tell me now.” Akira struggled not to laugh and nodded to himself as he unfolded the note.  
“There was a note in the front cover of the book I got.”  
“Well?! Open it! Read it! I need to know what it says.” Akira grinned at his friend’s excitement and started reading the note out loud.  
“I noticed you took my recommendation seriously. I believe you will truly enjoy this book. It is about a group of people who become deformed in some way and use those oddities to save innocent people from monsters that exist inside themselves. It seemed fitting for some reason. If you would like to talk about this or any book at any point, I would love to have coffee with you.” Akira froze after reading the note and listened to Ryuji freaking out over the phone.  
“So, what are you going to do? He asked you on a date! That’s a date right? That was totally a date. What are you going to say to him? You’ve never even spoken to him! So, you should answer in writing. That’s romantic, right?” Akira shook himself out of his daze and stared at his phone in shock.  
“Ryuji, you’re rambling.” The other boy shut up and sheepishly apologized. “I will leave a note inside the book and maybe put a post-it on the front? So he knows to look inside?” Ryuji laughed quietly and agreed with the boy. Akira put the phone on speaker and put it down on the bed beside the book while he rummaged in his bag for some paper and a pen. Quickly scribbling a response, he stuck it inside the front cover where he had found the original note and stuck a post-it to the front with an arrow pointing inside.  
“Ryuji, I’m going to the library now so I have to hang up. I’ll call you later to tell you how it goes.” The other boy hummed in agreement and the two ended the call. “Morgana, get in my bag now if you’re coming or I’m leaving you behind.” The cat quickly jumped into the school bag and made himself comfortable as Akira grabbed it, slipped into his shoes and jacket, and ran out of the cafe.  
*-*-*  
Yusuke looked around the library and sighed. It was almost closing and no one had been there for at least an hour. Hopefully no one would come in at the last minute and he would be able to close up on time.  
RING. Looks like his hopes were to be destroyed by a very late customer. He turned to see who had just entered and straightened, his eyes widening. It was the boy from earlier, the one with the cat in his bag. He was carrying the book he had checked out earlier in the day and seemed to be very out of breath.  
The boy stormed up to the counter and slammed the book down in front of Yusuke, motioning to the note stuck to the cover. Seeing that it was pointing for him to open the book, Yusuke did and pulled out the note inside.  
I would like to get coffee with you. Can we go to Cafe LeBlanc? I live near there and it’s close to the library. -Akira  
Yusuke smiled broadly and looked up at the fluffy haired boy. He was blushing and looking at the ground; his hands were fidgeting with the sleeves of his jacket.  
“Akira? I would love to go to the cafe with you. Give me a couple of minutes to close up and then we can go.” Akira nodded quickly and smiled sweetly up at Yusuke. Looks like Morgana forcing him to go to the library every week was good for something after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Buy me a Ko-Fi! http://ko-fi.com/ariinstars


End file.
